There is a need in the current technology to incorporate simple or complex micro and/or nanoscale structures on surfaces of many different mass-produced molded parts. One example application of this invention is in the area of mass-production of solar panel clamping brackets with biologically-inspired adhesive microfibers on the glass-contacting surface to simplify the assembly of solar panel racking systems and improve their clamping ability with respect to non micropatterned alternative products. Incorporating biologically-inspired adhesive surfaces on molded parts may have a broader range of applications in the healthcare, defense, apparel, sporting good, and household good industries. For example, highly adhesive surfaces can be incorporated into the skin-contacting interfaces of sleep apnea masks or personal safety masks to improve the seal of the mask to the face and improve customer satisfaction or safety when using the products. Beyond the range of geometries of biologically-inspired fibrillar adhesives, this invention may be used to apply different micro and/or nanoscale structures to products which have applications in optics, fog resistance, pressure sensing, tissue engineering, microfluidics, and other applications known to those familiar in this field which could benefit from micro and/or nanoscale patterning.